


Spring Arrives Without Warning

by beta_cygni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby, But the baby's better off there anyway, Child Care, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I guess I should warn about child abandonment, Idiots in Love, Loki Feels, M/M, New Parents, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Will be either very short or very long, and silly, did i say fluff, idiots with a baby, more like little moments than big story, my tags are an ugly mess, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni/pseuds/beta_cygni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's one, careless oversight several months prior shows up at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stork

Climbing the stairs to the second floor apartment was always a feat while making out and managing a growing boner. However, it was a challenge worth undertaking, especially since Thor hadn’t seen- much less touched- Loki in over a week. That cursed trip for work had only seemed the longer and more soul-leaching for it. They were both determined to make up for lost times and the glorious weekend ahead was theirs alone.

Reaching the landing, Thor had nearly retrieved his keys from his jeans’ pocket when Loki pounced from behind, running his hands greedily over his chest.

“So close; _hurry_ …” He purred into Thor’s ear, which made his pants feel much tighter and his keys nearly impossible to extract.

“Trying. You’re not exactly helping…”

“Oh, I’ll help…”

Loki’s long fingers traveled down to Thor’s pelvis, missing the pocket by several inches. He was entirely pleased with what he found instead. Thor growled.

“The longer this takes, the longer it will be before we’re across that door and I can…”

He whipped himself around in Loki’s grip and shoved him back against the wall before launching his own attack, mouthing and nipping at his throat.

“Thor.”

What was immediately strange wasn’t hearing his own name, of course, but that it was entirely the wrong tone; not a breathless, beseeching moan but a stern call to attention. His lips left Loki’s neck and he saw that Loki was staring intently at something on the ground behind Thor. Thor whipped his head around and, in turn, gaped in astonishment.

At first glance, it resembled a sort of Easter basket- although not frilly and Martha Stewart-like: A white plastic thing with a utilitarian handle stuffed with a fluffy wad of purple and yellow fabric. It also did contain a sort of egg; a large, rosy egg wearing a tuque.

And a face. A tiny, scrunched-up, sleeping face.

Both Loki and Thor were very slowly shifting their positions, approaching the basket as if any sudden motion could trigger an explosion. At last Loki broke the silence with a whisper:

“ _Holy. Shit._ ”

As in slow-motion, Thor saw him crouch down and observe the… _baby_ … up-close though without touching and his mind began buzzing with alarm.

 _No... they oughtn’t get too close; one wasn’t supposed to approach strange babies like that, lest the parents lose their shit on you, or the baby breaks or something. This was some neighbour’s baby; they’d just put the basket there while looking for their door key, or getting groceries out of the car. Nothing weird was going on. What was weird was getting too close to the baby…_

However none of it added up. This was Thor’s floor; there was only one flat per landing. They were alone in the silent, empty stairwell. This was weird all around. It was confirmed when Loki’s face shot up to him, looking every bit as addled as himself.

“It’s a baby.” Loki blurted, which was rather needless.

“Yeah.” Thor replied, just as uselessly.

He felt a rush of apprehension again as Loki proceeded to carefully pick the basket up, not using the handle, instead using both arms to heave it.

“Whoa... Hey, okay… what are you doing?”

“Shit, I don’t know... Open the door…” 

Thor shakily pulled his keys out while instinctively extending one arm under the basket, as if it were some heavy boulder Loki could drop. He pushed the door open with his foot and they both awkwardly hauled the basket through the living room before setting it onto the wide counter that separated the room from the kitchen. They stared down at the still sleeping baby. At least, it was a healthy shade of pink and its breathing, a sort of little wet snore, was clearly audible.

“What the _hell_ , Thor… Somebody left a _baby_ at your door…”

Loki was determined to keep stating the obvious out loud yet Thor was thankful for it; it kept him grounded with the certitude that this was not a hallucination or dream.

“Should we be doing this? Like, bringing it in?” Thor asked anxiously.

“What else are we supposed to do? They just _left_ it there…” 

“Yeah. Right… So, what do we do now? I guess call the ambulance? Or the cops? Maybe it’s just lost?”

Loki’s face looked highly unimpressed.

“Lost?? How the fuck would it get _lost_?”

Thor gesticulated:

“No; okay, yeah; I meant maybe it’s some _accident_ …”

“Okay, well, I’m going to call the cops.” Loki decided as he fumbled for his cell phone, “Check if there is some name or info in with the baby… “

Thor looked down at the tiny, unknown human and dreaded the idea of touching it, fragile and helpless as it was. However Loki was right; perhaps the basket also held some magical, sensible explanation that would have them both sigh in relief within seconds.

He gingerly pulled at the outer shell of blankets, seeking a hold around the warm little body within. He was thankful that the infant was peaceful and sleeping. The situation would be infinitely more dire were it screaming or in immediate distress. He nearly had managed to slip a hand underneath the baby when he noticed the corner of a plastic baggie poking out. Hope burst through his chest and he gently re-settled the baby as he slipped the bag out. 

“There are papers in there…” He notified Loki who had been put on hold since their situation- according to the dispatcher- was not a life-or-death one.

Thor thumbed through variously coloured and sized sheets and forms, obviously medical records, and his heart stopped when he saw the note that starkly stood out. Unlike the others, it was hand-written.

Loki had begun muttering curses at the police department’s slow response when a weird, strangled sound from Thor made him glance his way.

“ _Oh shit_ , Loki… Just… Call it off. Get off the phone…”

“What? Are you okay?” Loki frowned with worry as Thor seemed on the verge of hyperventilating, or throwing up, or both. He had placed both his hands onto the counter to steady himself.

“Shit, Thor; What’s wrong?”

Loki dropped the call and tossed the phone on the couch as Thor took several shaky breaths, staring down at the infant.

“ _Shit_ , are you- is the baby okay?” Loki rushed towards them. Thor was practically wheezing.

“It’s _mine_ … Oh _fuck_. I have a _baby_. Oh _shit_.”


	2. We Are Your Fathers

Thor kept staring at the baby, his hand now covering his mouth. Meanwhile Loki could not make any sense of his words.

“What the hell do you mean _your baby_? By fucking _what_? The _holy spirit_?”

Deaf to Loki’s questioning, Thor began muttering and cursing under his breath, staggering around the living room, manhandling his phone and trying hard not to drop it as he frantically pushed keys. He placed it against his ear for a moment, then dropped it with a desperate whine.

“Oh for the love of… Disconnected… Really? _Really_??”

Loki’s wide eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Don’t tell me; you’re trying to locate the _holy spirit_.”

Thor shot him a devastated look.

“Oh, fuck. Loki… I know it looks _so_ bad… Oh god; it _is_ bad. I had _no_ idea… _Christ_ I can’t believe this is happening...”

“Well... _what_ happened?”

Thor licked his lips, trying hard to gather his thoughts.

“It was right before _we_ got together... “ He whirled to Loki, “I _swear_ , like stupidly _right_ before… I mean look at it; it’s- what- one,two months old? Plus nine so that’s…”

“ _Okay_ , I don’t need all the fucking _math_. Just… What the hell, Thor? It’s not like there’s hundreds of ways to make a baby; _accidentally_... ”

Loki was still more befuddled than angry, but Thor, slowly emerging from his shock, was increasingly wracked with guilt and shame.

“It was an ex; from, well, a few hook ups, back when I still wasn’t sure of, you know, _guys_ …”

“Hmpf. But why a _baby_? Wasn’t she on the pill or something??”

“I didn’t ask… We always- _I always_ used condoms; but... it fucking broke. Just _once_. I didn’t even remember; it was just _once_...”

“I don’t get this… Why wouldn’t she even tell you? She must have known, for a _little while_.”

Thor sighed.

“I don't know... We weren’t really that _close_ , alright? We were fooling around mostly, when it suited us; and at that point we were done and over. But… Ugh… That one night, I had just found out you were already dating that Tony guy and; I got a bit messed-up. I guess I got stupid-drunk and lonely and one thing led to another...”

“What does that even- _Excuse me_?… Don’t write _me_ into your shitty decision-making saga!”

“I’m not! Of course not... Look, I’m just… _reminiscing_ , okay? Fuck, this is so insane…”

A faint, high-pitched gurgling made them both startle and look at the baby.

The little person was squirming. Its eyes were still crinkled shut but it began emitting a squeaky, whining sound that was getting louder.

“Crap. How about we yell more… quietly?”

“Yeah, alright…”

Thor danced from foot to foot a bit before anxiously approaching the infant.

“Ohhh, Okay; how in hell am I going to do this? _You’re okay…shhh, shhhh..._ ”

He gently pet the small head though couldn’t seem to decide how to bring the child comfort.

“It probably needs to be picked up; who knows how long it’s been in there.” Loki pondered.

Thor bit his lip as he slowly scooped his hands into the basket to extricate the baby- _his baby_ \- from the tight blanket nest. 

“ _Okay… Ooookay…_ ” He cooed shakily, his shoulders squared, rocking his body stiffly.

“Relax. You’re not going to shatter it… Probably.” Loki sighed, watching him with a pained brow.

“It’s so _tiny_ … Weighs _nothing at all_ … Is it even _okay_?” Thor breathed in a scared, high whisper that Loki could never have imagined coming out of him mere moments before.

“It’s fine; it’s a _baby_ … They are _tiny_ ; like _babies_.” Loki insisted, redundant as ever, though it seemed necessary.

The baby’s squeals became more frantic as it began squirming against Thor’s stiff grip. Panic flashed across his face.

“ _Oh shit... Okay; It’s okay…_ ”

Loki rushed to his side, extending his hands towards the infant.

“Do you want me to... Can I…?”

“Alright, sure…” Thor nodded as he carefully passed the writhing bundle into Loki’s arms. Loki walked towards the couch and sat down, bouncing the baby with a jiggle of his arms.

“How about having a better look at those papers… Find out the name, for one. We can’t keep saying ‘ _it_ ’.”

Thor exhaled a trembling breath and rushed to retrieve the papers he’d dug out of the basket.

He felt so strange; as if too many emotions were battling for supremacy within a same territory, wrecking quaint, little hamlets in their struggle. It took him a few seconds before he could announce out loud:

“Well… It’s a girl.”

He glanced at Loki who had managed to lull the baby back to placid silence. Their eyes met and suddenly Thor was desperately hoping not to do anything too pathetic, like collapsing to the floor and bawling. They both hurriedly looked away.

“Huh; congratulations.” Loki said. Thor could hear a faint smile in his voice. Somehow, it didn’t help the crazy urge to cry and he began clearing his throat with zeal.

“So what’s your name, Milady?” Loki cooed to the baby.

Thor wished he would shut up. Though no; not really. Just that he would... _shut up_ because…

He coughed again as he perused the rest of the birth records.

“It just says… _Odinson_.”

Loki grimaced.

“ _Odinson Odinson_??”

“Well, no… Just _Female - Odinson_ ”

“She’s not even _named_?”

Thor shrugged helplessly as Loki’s grimace became a dangerous scowl.

“Oh, this is just rich; just... “

Loki then glanced down to address _F - Odinson_.

”Look, I’m going to let something out; and it won’t be very nice and _proper_ , but at least you won’t remember and it will be out there and _healthier_ for me; but…” His eyes beamed upon Thor:

“I fucking _hate_ your ‘ex’. Now I probably would hate _any_ of your exes, by principle; therefore, I _already_ hated her... But _now_? I _really hate_ that person. Just so you know. Also, what the hell was wrong with you?”

Thor nodded dutifully. He understood that the circumstances aroused a special kind of ire in Loki: His own mother had left him with a less-than-involved stepfather and a pretty dismal home life. It made the current situation seem that much more fraught. 

Admittedly, Thor himself felt consternation at the fact that the baby’s mother had chosen to up and leave instead of working out some joint arrangement. She had her reasons, outlined briefly in her letter. However, there was no point lingering on them or looking back now.

At least _he_ was there; and he was her father.

That was it. Just like that, he was a _parent_. 

It felt like he had been teleported to a distant dimension, or planet, forever; without warning or goodbyes. There was nothing left to do but explore the new planet and survive. He would have to move on and make this work.

He tried not to think too deeply about his previously planned weekend with Loki; their actual future, really. In many ways, it was the hardest thing; the thought of the person he had wanted for so long no longer being on the same planet. It was such a monumental change, he couldn’t expect Loki to take it in stride; he hadn’t signed up for any of this. It was a wonder he hadn’t already stormed out.

He walked slowly to face Loki whose expression was hard to read aside from a faint crease between his brows as he looked up at him again.

“Christ. I am _so_ sorry.” Thor sighed heavily, mournfully, “This is so much to take in, but…”

He forced himself to continue despite having no idea how to sensibly express his thoughts.

“Loki… _Oh shit_ …” He inhaled deeply.

“No matter what, I _so_ hope we can stay... friends...”

For a few seconds, Loki only stared in confusion.

Then his face abruptly dissolved into a warrior mask of pure shock and outrage, freezing Thor on the spot.

Thor also learned then that pale green eyes could somehow glow traffic-light red and that it was possible to simultaneously whisper and roar, judging by the hiss that came out of Loki’s snarling lips:

“ _You… are... breaking up with me_?”

“Uh… … I...”

“ _ **You**... are dumping **me** because **you** are a big, sloppy idiot??_ ”

“No! Shit, I’m not… I just figured you wouldn’t want- I mean- you shouldn’t have to…”

“ _I cannot believe this. I am **so** fucking sorry I’m not your usual **type** ; who abandon their own fucking baby and run away. What a deal-breaker._”

Thor was speechless as Loki glared at him, eyes ablaze and glistening, nostrils flared, a peaceful, sleeping infant still cradled in the crook of one arm.

“Loki, I don’t want to… I am _not_ breaking up…” He said, trying to find words that would be both earnest and reparatory.

“I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me anymore; and I certainly wouldn’t blame you. But… All I’m saying is, I would still love you… the same. I’m just… “

He had to blink a few times at the new realization.

“Wait, you mean… Are you- You’re okay with this?”

At that, Loki screwed-up his brow, his angry gaze shooting away from Thor. He took a few stiff breaths.

“Oh, I _am_ pissed at you, don’t get me wrong.”

Thor sensed there was a _but_ left floating in the air yet Loki fell into a pouting silence. It was still an improvement.

Loki no longer appeared three-quarter griffin.


	3. Got Milk

Thor had very tentatively seated himself on the sofa next to Loki, hoping the gesture wouldn’t trigger any frightening reactions from either him or the baby. To his relief, everything remained quiet- albeit rather stiff- until Loki sighed tightly:

“It’s good she’s been so mellow; but we ought to check on her more closely soon…" He mumbled pensively, “Like make sure the umbilical scar had proper dressing and that she doesn’t have diaper rash and stuff…" 

Thor considered Loki as if he were some mythological creature again.

“Uh, how come you know all this…super specific baby stuff?” He exclaimed.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up as he prepared a snarky retort but he reconsidered and shrugged instead.

“A co-worker was a surrogate for her sister. She was very keen on sharing everything about it as it went on. And I do mean _every last thing_.” His nose wrinkled slightly at one especially grotty memory he didn’t share.

“I bet most guys left the break room.”

“Yeah, well. I figured the information could be handy some day; since I would need a surrogate if I’d ever want a kid…or, well…I thought; maybe…” He trailed off. 

Thor felt a coil of warmth curling into his chest. He was suddenly aware again of how beautiful Loki was, one crossed, long leg bobbing slightly, both to rock the baby and dispel nervous energy.

Loki sensed the staring, perhaps also the warmth.

“ _ **I**_ like to _plan_ for shit.” He added pointedly, though without much edge.

After another, less tense pause, Thor’s thinking had become slightly more efficient.

“She’s going to need feeding, too. Babies eat tons, right?”

“Hm…We’ll have to find breast milk.”

“They have formula at the pharmacy.” Thor frowned.

“Yeah but breast milk is better. The hell, you want the best for your kid, _right_?”

“Oh come on. We’re not going to do the ‘judgy organic mom’ thing are we?”

“Hey, I’m not _judging_ anyone if it doesn’t work out; but we didn’t even _try_. At least get online and-”

Thor cringed.

“Ugh, look that sounds a bit…kind of creepy…" 

“Oh, fuck. It’s _food shopping_ ; just…Am I going to have to do everything??”

“Hey, whoa now; you’ve had the baby since, like, forty minutes ago.”

“Same forty minutes as you, _dad of the year_.”

Thor rubbed his face wearily. He then reluctantly grabbed his laptop off the coffee table and began typing.

“So…I just go on Craigslist, right?”

Loki’s head shot up warningly and Thor quickly raised his hands.

“I’m _joking_ ; settle down. You gotta admit, it’s a pretty weird date when you order me to find boobs online.”

“Cry me a river; talking to a guy who literally ended up having your baby.”

They exchanged a glance and both barely contained sudden bubbling laughter. Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just find the goddamn milk; when she wakes up we’ll be up shit creek…Ooh, right. I don’t suppose awesomely considerate ex included extra diapers in the gift basket?”

“Argh... no. There’s only the blankets and papers. Oh god…We’re going to need so much stuff. I better start a list...”

Thor leaned sideways to fish a stale pad of Post-It notes and a pen out of the end table’s drawer but Loki objected.

“Find the milk first. Who knows how long it will take to get it?”

“Right…Okay, you can make the list then,” Thor smacked the pad on Loki’s thigh and handed him the pen, “Just…jot down anything you can think of.”

Loki grasped the pen with his free hand but didn’t start writing. Instead, he stared at Thor while he typed various search words, muttering to himself on the absurdity of it. 

Eventually, Loki’s stillness prompted Thor to look back at him and meet his eyes. Loki’s thoughtful stare puzzled him.

“.. What?” He shrugged.

“Nothing…" Loki said softly. 

He turned his attention to the pad, resting the tip of the pen onto it. After a moment, Thor watched him stand up and cautiously walk to the basket, rearranging and fluffing the coverings before nestling the baby back into it. He carried it back to the couch, placing it on the coffee table before them.

“At least she doesn’t feel wet.” He stated, still hushed.

Thor kept typing and clicking until he leaned back with a sigh.

“Well. I hate to break it to you, but it will be a bit of a ride to get to this birthing center. They have a milk bank but no delivery. So we might have to go formula in the meantime…" 

The lack of objection or sarcasm was disquieting enough for Thor to turn to Loki. He was met with his gaze, _the_ gaze; the preternatural way Loki could stare so intently, so unflinchingly, it made it seem like every atom, like the whole of reality had been frozen into perfect stillness. Thor could only tolerate a few seconds of if before begging for life to _start_ again.

"Loki. _What_?" He beseeched.

There were a few more disturbing seconds of lifelessness before Loki finally stirred.

“You didn’t even think about it; not at all." He murmured, looking down, "Not for a minute. Even though it would make a complete mess of your entire life...”

Thor shifted nervously.

“I’m... sorry?” He offered hesitantly.

“No…" Loki groaned softly, indicating Thor was getting it wrong. 

“I mean, yeah, it’s not at all how I envisioned things; and I _am_ a bit reeling from the fact that I already have to _share_ …and probably... have _scheduled_ sex and all. But you did the right thing and…" 

He paused and worried his lip, as if speaking had become strenuous.

“I don’t even think I would have _wanted_ you anymore if you chose anything over her; even, you know, _me_.”

His voice had become brittle and Thor felt his heart splinter as Loki’s calculated blinking failed to hold back the water gathering into his eyes any longer.

“Hey, _Loki_ ; sweetheart…" 

Thor cupped both of Loki’s cheeks in his hands, fingers gently brushing the glistening streaks, but Loki shook his head away softly, uncustomarily bashful. He hid his face, his own hands replacing Thor’s. 

“I actually _love_ you for it…" He said, poorly trying to disguise a sob, “And it’s sort of fucking me up a little bit because I’m not _like_ that…I’m more _selfish_ than that…I guess I wasn’t sticking around _just_ for your good looks.”

He was sinking away more and more in his seat but Thor was having none of it. He gathered Loki into his arms, practically forcing him upright against his chest. He ran a strong hand up Loki’s back and neck until he was cradling his head. He shifted his own head until their foreheads touched.

“You’re _not_ selfish…You try really hard at it, but when shit gets real, fact is, you’re not.”He kissed his wet cheek, “You didn’t think about it at all either. You almost bit my head off when I suggested it.”

“Yeah but… _See_? I’m making this all about me _right now_. I’m not good at this.”

“It _is_ about you. It’s about _us_ , isn’t it…And I’m really glad about it. I’m _so glad_.”

Loki looked at Thor, shocked, reddened, eyes brimming and any pretense to calm dignity was gone.

With Loki breaking down in his arms, Thor also lost the battle against ugly-crying; shuddering sobs from his chest triggering increased flooding from Loki’s overwhelmed levees.

“You’re such an _idiot_. I _fucking love you_. Oh _god_ I can’t believe we’re doing this…" Loki wept as they messily clutched each other.

“ _I love you too_ …We have a _fucking kid_ …" Thor nearly howled.

Then a third, piercing wail joined the magdalene choir.

“Oh _great_ ; now _everybody_ 's bawling.” Loki hiccuped.

“ _Shit_ , there it is. _Okay_ , just…let’s get it together…" Thor choked out as he tried a few steadying breaths, “We need the food now…" 

“I’ll run to the pharmacy…" Loki sniffled, rising to his feet. With a few last whimpers he harriedly wiped his face as best he could with his hands and sleeves.

“Grab diapers, too.”Thor added.

Loki nodded before enumerating the articles to himself.

“Okay, _right_ …Food, diapers... wipes…" 

As Loki strode to the exit, Thor reached towards his screaming daughter. His eyes suddenly widened in panic.

“Oh… _shit_ …WAIT; I don’t know how to... _carry_ her yet! Loki!... Loki??”


End file.
